The Fallen Magus
by Arc-Angel-Of-Fire
Summary: First IS/HP Story ever. One week after end of 4rd year, the Dursley's win tickets to an IS competition in Japan. The Dursley's drag Harry along seeing this as a chance to try to get rid of him. Once inside the arena they ditch Harry. Harry get lost in the arena and ends up in an IS hanger. In the confusion he gets forced into an armored IS and made to compete...
1. Harry Unit (In Progress)

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and get paid nothing so your lawyers can burn under the power of the Magus.**_

**Harry Will not be God-like but he will be a Badass ****Consider his upbringing he uses a mask of the idiot in the books ****But no one can go through what he has and be that stupid. In this story Harry is built like a swim and is a bit on the willowy side so he could pass for a girl.**

* * *

**Fully deployed the Magus will look like IS-Style Male Saber Lily with wings like Wing Zero Custom**

**If someone could draw him for me I would worship your existence**

**Version 1.2**

**|This Unit Specs are subject to change as details are ironed out.|**

**| Please note in advance Fallen Magus is not equipped with "weapons" therefore has more 'power' to play with for Shields |**

**| The Unit in the right hands could eventually be 'Godlike' with time and experience |  
**

Fourth Generation Infinite Stratos (4th Gen IS) Codenamed: **'Fallen Magus'**

Infinite Stratos Core Zero-Zero (IS Core 00) Codenamed: **'Arthuria'**

Pilot: Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black

*Please note that the IS Core is an untested prototype, as in Tabane used as a proof of concept, but has never actually been used in an IS Frame.*

**Post First Shift Specifications**

Power Units: 100,000+ Available PU for Shields: 20,000+

-Ultra-high speed Unit-

Created to be the fastest IS in existence. Due to speed the armor is extremely fragile.

Due to the speed factor the IS has also been considered the smallest IS ever with it being nearly human sized

Unit speed is such that pilot can seemingly appear/disappear in an instant.

(I.e. Teleportation or Apparition)

-Unique Hyper Sensor- (codenamed **'Eye of Kami'**)

The extremely over-powered Hyper Sensor is uniquely built to allow the pilot to 'see' everything in the AOE 'Area of Effect'. Hyper Sensor can 'see' in multiple spectrums. Sensor processes at such a speed to the pilot's subconscious that the pilot may seem to be 'clairvoyant'.

-Phase Shift Reactive Armor- (codenamed **'Barrier Jacket'**)

Allows IS unit the ability to cloak both unit and pilot along with anti-beam capabilities.

IS will more as **Battle Armor** and** Clothing** than the normal IS frame look to allow for reduced size and weight

-Combination Matter to Energy Conversion (MEC) / Hard Light Projection (HLP) System- (codenamed **'Gate of Merlin'**)

System uses HLP to Create and Realise object then uses MEC to bring object in to Reality to allow physical use

*Think Star Trek Holodecks combine with Fate/Stay Shirou Emiya's Tracing Ability*

Anything the pilot can imagine in its entirety can be projected. This allows the pilot to use any weapons they please as long as they have a basic understanding of how the weapon or object is suppose it works. The pilot cannot just 'conjure' some giant laser cannons unless they understand how said giant laser cannons are supposed to function. This is a fail-safe to prevent pilots from suddenly using an 'Overkill Weapon' that can in anyway physically exist. Understanding this if the pilot can imagine an object with special abilities within reason like a sword with the ability to phase through obstruction to its target than the pilot can create it. The one downside to the fail-safe is that if the pilot can provide enough understanding they could create the majority of a working concept the Gate will create an object to suit the concept.

-Warning- Gate of Merlin uses the IS A.I. in conjunction with the pilots own mind to create objects therefore if the mind can imagine it and the A.I. finds that it is in anyway probable then the system will create the object

The pilot could plausibly (with enough understanding) create a body for the IS A.I. to be able to control and interact with the environment.

Once a weapon, object, or concept is 'conjured' for the first time it is archived in the Gate of Merlin's Database and can from that point on be used with just a summoned call or thought.

-Unknown Secondary Power Source- (Harry's Magic Core)

Upon the completion of the 'First Shift Process' Fallen Magus detected a secondary power source that happened to be Harry's magic core at the time he does not know this a accepts the prompt to connect to the new power source. Upon accepting, the IS forcibly and permanently bond with Harry's magic core in a 10 minutes process that is extremely painful. This allows Harry to use the IS as a magical focus along with supplement the IS power with his magic and in emergencies refill his magic core with the IS power.

IS Stand-by Mode

**-WARNING-**

**|Because of the IS connecting to Harry's magic the Fallen Magus is permanently bound to him|**

Quick Summary (Details to Follow)

Because of the connection to Harry's magic the Magus stand-by form will be made up of several pieces that Harry cannot take-off. On the upside the pieces feel like apart of him so unless he physically acknowledges them it is as if they aren't even there. Also because of the magic connection and the fact he can use Magus as a focus to emulate wand-less his IS always in a semi-permanent state of partial deployment. Because of this some of his IS abilities can be used without the need to actively deploy the IS, ironically this allows Harry to pass his magic off as the abilities of his IS.

Total number of IS pieces: 3

**-Waring- Barrier Jacket can be partially deployed ****as 'clothing' **(think -Nanoha- lol)

Primary Piece (I.e. the most visible piece): Harry's Glasses (Shion-style Glasses -Xenosaga-)

Allows partial use of the Eye of Kami, AOE decreased to 25 meters

Secondary Pieces: two small golden bangles with one on each wrist

Allows partial access to the Gate of Merlin, True IS-Level Weapons are locked without use of a true partial deployment.

**Loophole** conceptual weapons are scaled to use (IS-sized and Human-sized) and are not locked from deployment and since the IS has no real weapons equipped harry can deploy almost anything

**|WARNING|**

Use of Gate of Merlin with Harry's Magic allows for the possible conceptual creation of a Reality Marble Class Noble Phantasm

**Author's Note: I am in the process of writing the first three chapters and will admit that I am borrowing at least one scene bit from **

**a F/S IS crossover fic that gave birth to the Idea. I.E. when the IS connected to Shirou's Circuits but the effect from it will be different**

** than a field of swords**


	2. Author Note and Preview

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing and get paid nothing so your lawyers can burn under the power of the Magus._**

Summary

First IS/HP Story ever. One week after end of 4rd year, the Dursley's win tickets to an IS competition in Japan. The Dursley's decide to drag Harry along with them seeing this as a chance to try to get rid of him. Once inside the arena they ditch Harry. Harry wanders the arena and ends up in an IS hanger. In the confusion he gets forced into an armored IS and made to compete...

**Hello everyone my ADHD I use to muse with is really bad so I am trying but here is a bit of what i got along with my Favorite Review along with my reply. It explains a little more on the Gate of Merlin in response to Klesh's idea and what I wanted GoM to be.**

**FAVORITE REVIEW FIRST**

**Review**

kleshchevand chapter 1

Oh, Intriguing. Always wanted to read HP/IS crossover, may be it will also become a tech/magic crossover. Waiting for the story.  
Proposition: Albus watched in kids eyes wanting to read his thoughts and definitely was not expecting to see running string in big flashy letters "Access Denied"... Same time Harry received a message from his IS A.I. "New communication port discovered, creating communication protocol for withholding and termination, registering in firewall, method for port initialization is unknown. Firewall report: unauthorized data access prevented". Since IS bonded to magic and oclumency/legimency is based on magic, IS should be able to register and influence it and even be controlled by Harry at dipper level.  
Proposition: don't make IS into full focus, allow it only conjuration, some transfiguration and some easy spells. Use Harry's holly wand as boosting point for IS to improve most of its abilities (like casting in combat, improvement for shields dispersers e t c), basically make wand into more advanced foci then technological one used by IS. This way you will be able to create "Power boost(s)" for Harry (possibly after some wand research and/or acquiring components) and even more power with potential integration/copy of holly (/Elder) wand into IS core . Few more power boost may be achieved by integrating or conjuring some other magical artifacts (like in F/S IS crossover - copying Laura's shield), improving bits of tech. Such boosts after some research should provide gradual power growth which may interest readers. Even research of horruxes may be used as boost to create Gate of Merlin based anchor for both IS and Pilot, while they are in Sub Reality (virtually stored in themselves or something similar).  
Proposition: try not using things from other anime here. May be not all people watched it. Proposing change of: Use of Gate of Merlin with Harry's Magic allows for the possible conceptual creation of a Reality Marble Class Noble Phantasm to: Use of Gate of Merlin with Harry's Magic allows for the possible conceptual creation of a Sub Reality and feats previously achievable only with huge rune arrays or artifacts of highest caliber

**My Reply**

re: Your review to The Fallen Magus

I like your idea and already had plans for something similar. now when i mean Magus could be used as a focus i meant for him to be able to do basic magic-like abilities like summoning and banishing objects. Basic stuff not real spell, no transfiguration or anything of the like.

The Gate of Merlin combines the Gil's and Shirou's abilites in to one the gates and tracing become one ability that works for everything not just weapons. The Eye of Kami is so overpowered because it is suppose to being used to scan and catalog anything harry wants so the GoM will already have the 'image' in a sense **GoM + EoK = Mundane Transfiguration** without the need for magic but within the laws of science so no copies just a complex database that stores the pattern and make-up of an object to be projected for use at anytime no making clone cores because everything use the is core the stay in existence none of the once it exist it there for good deal.

This is why the use of Gate of Merlin **'with'** Harry's Magic allows for the _**"POSSIBLE"**_ conceptual creation of a Reality Marble Class Noble Phantasm. Because with magic it allows Harry to break certain laws of science but at the cost of some **SERIOUS** power and remember he needs at least a fundimental understanding of an object or array **(hinthint)** to even create it in the first place.

The AI will have access to the internet and various scientific and arcahic knowledge database in the network to help.

With some ungodly training and studying Harry could possible use a Reality Marble at best without much training he could use a heavily watered down bastardize verison that could barely be called a tiny broken fragment of a Reality Marble

**NOW FOR THE PREVIEW (I need a Beta if anyone want to help)**

Chapter One **(Version 13.6)**

**|yeah it been redrafted that many times (136 times to be exact)|**

Harry sighed as he looked out the window of the plane.

It seemed that in the whole triwizard fiasco Dumbledore seem to have forgotten to tell him that the ministry had made it an official rule that only those of age could compete and that by participating in the competition he was emancipated in the magical world. After he returned to No. 4 he had received an owl from Gringotts carrying a package. In the package were two small ornate boxes, a black wallet with the Gringotts seal on one side, and a letter. In the letter it had stated that due to his participation in the Triwizard Tournament he was legally an adult in the magical world and that as the last potter he was able to take up the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter Lordship of his house and also that since he was listed as the heir to Sirius Black who was an escaped convict the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black Lordship passed to him as well. The two boxes were the House rings and that he needed to put them on to accept the positions and to put them on the same finger where they would merge into one ring. Needless to say Harry wanting to finally have some control of his life put the rings on and in doing so unknowingly broke all the core blocks and tracking charms Dumbledore had placed on him along with all the knowledge of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Long story short Harry put the rings on and got knocked out from information overload. His only saving grace was his relatives were already in bed so no one to walk in and kick him while he's down. He woke up the next morning feeling like he could bench press Dudley with a migraine the size of Vernon's ego. Finishing the letter he found that the wallet was connected to his vaults and with a drop of blood on the seal only he could use it and if lost it would appear in his back pocket. He just needed to state the amount of currency he wanted and it would appear in the wallet. There was also a Driver's License and Credit Card inside as well. He quickly changed clothes and head downstairs to begin breakfast for his relatives. Before he could even leave his room Vernon barged in telling him to pack his things because his 'wonderful' son had won the family tickets to the Mondo Grosso being held in Japan and that they refuse to leave him in their house alone where he could do god knows what to their things.

**Now please understand I am serious when I say I have ADHD. I tend to over-detail scenes to an extreme (84 and a half pages was the first draft) and my attention span is pretty bad. This was why I first listed as a challenge about a year ago till someone got it delete. Now it is not a challenge it is my idea I write it I just need to dumb it from UNGODLY to much detail to Just a bit to much. Heck I might be able make a short film with the amount of detail I used (better look in to that). Anyway I am sorry it is taking so long and I need a Beta or two badly.**

**Keep send Ideas helps me know what to cut and what to keep.**


End file.
